


false beginnings

by Yati



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A raft, and a journey that didn't happen. KHII spoilers if you know what you're looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	false beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for 31 days. 1 May 2008: _Hey-ho, let's go!_

In her dream she was sitting on the raft they had made, laughing, running her hand through the the waves as the raft sailed faster away and away from Destiny Islands. She wasn't sure what was brighter: the moonlight reflected in the water or the silver of Riku's hair. Their provisions weren't much, but she wasn't worried. One potion, for hurts and scrapes. Two coconuts, for the sweet-tangy water and soft coconut flesh. Three fish, one for each of them: salted, so the fish would last longer. One seagull egg, for breakfast (though she was not sure how they'd cook it -- will they eat it raw?). Three mushrooms, for snacks, even if she thought she'd rather have them in omelettes. One paopu fruit, for sharing, so that their destinies would always intertwine. She felt like they could sail to the ends of the world and back, and when she returned everything would be different and wonderful even if some things remained the same.

She watched as the moon rose higher and the clouds gathered closer, promising a storm like one they've never experienced before. She wasn't afraid, not this time. The shadows danced and flitted as the raft rocked along, and the blackness was growing and shrinking, like tiny figures with yellow eyes and claws. She ignored them and took a bite from the paopu fruit instead, and turned to Riku, handing it to him. He examined it with a bemused expression before he bit into it. Then he gave a careless shrug and tossed it to the other boy sitting just out of sight in the shadows -- the boy with eyes as bright as the summer skies and a grin so infectious that Kairi laughed again as she reached out to him and called him by his name and---

She woke up with a start. In the morning, as she watched the sun rise on the small island in the cove, she wondered what it was she was forgetting.


End file.
